Compatible
by Kaylee's teddy
Summary: A short sweet kaylee/inara fic. Sort of pre-slash. River can see things that Inara may be hiding.


Title: Compatible

Author: Kaylee's Teddy

Pairing: Kaylee/Inara

Rating: PG Implied f/f pairing, sweet, fluffy and harmless

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Summery: Set any time during the series, does not interfere with cannon. River sees some things that Inara may be hiding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inara, Kaylee or anything else Firefly related. Joss said let there be scripts and they were good, they were very, very, good.

* * *

River is pacing around the outside of Inara's shuttle, bouncing a small red ball, a distinct metallic ping sounding out every time it hits Serenity's hull. She's counting to

herself seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy four and then she starts again seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four, over and over. Inara can hear her out there, the

soft pace of her feet, the thwap of the ball, the methodical counting but she can't make any sense of it. Inara carefully finishes changing her sheets, smoothing down the

final corner of her bed as she steps towards the doorway. She checks her hair in the mirror before heading outside to check on River and her methodical counting

"What are you doing mei mei?" Inara asks smiling at River. The girl grins nervously and clutches the ball in her right hand. "It's the numbers, " River states opening her

palm to peer questioningly at the small rubber object resting there. "They keep altering, changing their pattern..." River closes her palm again and stares off at the end of

the corridor. ""Shouldn't be a problem." River looks back to stare at Inara with those luminous eyes, "Just can't tell if their compatible, I should check the calculations..."

and she trails off continuing to stare at Inara.

"You really should tell her you know." River says. Inara, has to reach out an arm to steady herself against Serenity's side, shocked by the clarity of Rivers voice. "Tell who

sweetie?" Inara asks, not sure if she wants the answer. River shakes her head, her moment of insight apparently over she goes back to bouncing the ball against

Serenity's hull. "It's already in the calculations...equal and opposite integers, multiplied against a common denominator... insures compatibility...just have to find the right

number..." River mutters to herself still focusing on the rhythm of the ball. Inara shudders involuntarily and clutches the doorway just a tiny bit tighter. "River..." Inara

begins but she's interrupted..."Hey there!" Kaylee shouts grinning as River runs up to greet her.

"The calculations are correct, just looking for the right number, the number will be compatible with both." River babbles excitedly at Kaylee, offering the ball to her friend.

Kaylee takes the ball from Rivers outstretched fingers as she continues walking towards Inara's shuttle; throwing it lightly hand to hand for a moment before handing it

back to River. Kaylee smiles, "Sometimes I talk to Serenity for day's before she gives me an answer." Kaylee pats the ship almost absentmindedly, talking to River as she

gives the ship a final pat, "I'm sure you'll figure it out...come find me for cards later k?" River nods and resumes her counting, the ball sounding out at appropriate

intervals. It's only then that Kaylee looks up to meet Inara's eyes.

Inara can feel her breath hitch for a moment and is grateful when the moment passes. "Hey, Nara." Kaylee smiles. Inara feels her heart beat speed up and is shocked to

find that it's now beating in time to Rivers counting. Seventy-two, thump, thump. Seventy-three, thump, thump. Seventy-four thump, thump, over and over. Kaylee

finishes the short walk to Inara's shuttle, taking the last few steps two at a time. "Are we having tea today?" Kaylee asks hopefully and Inara nods still listening to the

matching rhythm of Rivers voice with the sound of her own heart. "Good." Kaylee smiles and bounces cheerily into the shuttle. Inara pauses to catch her breath a

moment, listening as Rivers voice grows fainter and fainter as she wanders further and further down the corridor. "Compatible with both..." Inara murmurs to herself

before gathering her skirts and stepping inside.


End file.
